


Valkyrie/Loki

by Instigator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Kinky, She's too good for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Instigator/pseuds/Instigator
Summary: I walked out of Thor 3 with 3 thoughts in my head.1) Valkyrie was a stone cold BAMF and a smoking hot babe.2) Asgaurdians seem to have a thing about their hair, which makes me feel like hair pulling would be kind of a THING.3) Loki spends a lot of this movie either in chains or on the floor panting and apparently I am into that. Loki the bratty sub whose kinda still mad about how subby he is 5ever.You show that prince whose boss, darling.





	Valkyrie/Loki




End file.
